Stolen
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Movieverse. One shot. SxC or SusanxCaspian. Just a short one shot from Susan's point of view of when she first meets Prince Caspian.


**Authors Note: (PLEASE READ) _Okay, so I was bored and decided to write this small idea down and this is what I am up with. It is JUST a one shot but I might make up a partnering one shot in Caspian's point of view. As for the whole thing at the beginning where it says SPOV, well that would be from where I've been reading and writing 'Twilight' fics for too long. ;) That would also explain the whole SxC thing too...but hey, what can I say, It's easier to write and quicker. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please reviews! :D_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue!**

**Summery:It's not much, just a small one shot of Susan and Caspian when they first meet. MOVIEVERSE!**

* * *

I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional  
**

* * *

**Stolen**

**SPOV** (_**Susan's point of view**_)

_Being back in Narnia was completely stimulating for me. After living in England since returning from Narnia the first time, returning to the wildness of Narnia was a very nice refreshment from being in the busy hubbub of England._

_Now I was walking in the Narnian forest. Great trees were surrounding me but somehow they felt dead. Like Lucy had pointed out to our DLF earlier than day, they weren't dancing. I found a small path that trailed off from the main path and decided to follow it. It was as if something was calling me to follow them down the path._

_I reached a small clearing, a meadow of sorts. It was beautiful, there were wildflowers growing everywhere and the grasses were tall and luscious. I decided to venture into the meadow. The warm summer sun beat down on my back and would most likely get me sun burnt later but I didn't care. _

_I laid down in the middle of the meadow and decided to bask in the warmth of the sun. At that moment it was as if the war didn't matter. Of course it was there in the back of my mind but I ignored it._

_Suddenly the sound of a cracking stick jolted me from my peaceful musings. I shot up and pulled my bow and arrows out, ready to shoot if it was the enemy. _

_A man stepped out from the forest and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was so handsome. He had wavy dark brown locks, mysterious brown eyes and a tanned and muscular build. He was dressed in a plain white tunic and black pants. He had his hand on his sword that was hanging from his right side. He looked at me curiously before he smiled. At his smile I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. _

_He was perfect._

"_Susan…" he said in a soft voice that had a thick Spanish accent._

_I sat up and started to walk towards him as he said my name a second time._

"Susan!" A voice yelled in my ear, waking me from my very pleasant dream.

I looked up and as my eyes adjusted to being awake I made out the figure of my younger brother, Edmund and Trumpkin, the dwarf.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid the sleep from them, "Edmund, you better have a good reason for waking me up. I was having a rather pleasant dream." I said.

Edmund smirked, "I know you were, you were blabbing something about a tall, dark and handsome man in your sleep." He teased.

I felt my face blush and Trumpkin looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Did you wake me up just to embarrass me or did you actually need something?" I asked.

Edmund jutted his chin to the direction of the woods, "Peter and Lucy are both gone and I hear sword fighting in the woods. I think something is wrong." Edmund said seriously.

"I hope they didn't run into a Telmarine." Trumpkin said grimly.

I shot up and grabbed my bow and arrows while Edmund and Trumpkin grabbed their swords, "Come on." I ordered and then dashed into the woods.

I followed the sound of clashing swords. I could hear too mean yelling and grunting at each other. I figured that Peter was fighting the other man. I raced towards the sounds until I heard my younger sister yell, "Stop!" loudly.

I ran quickly in the direction of her voice, expecting there to be more sword sounds but there wasn't. I was running so fast I almost ran into Lucy, not seeing where she was standing.

From where I was I could make out my brother who was talking to a tall man with dark hair who was holding a sword to his throat.

"Prince Caspian?" I heard my brother ask the man.

The man replied in a thick Spanish accent, "Yes, and who are you?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar, like I had heard it before.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, "Peter!" I yelled and then pulled out my bow and arrow, threatening to shoot. Edmund and Trumpkin drew their swords.

"Susan, no." Lucy whispered and put her hand on my arm.

I should have noticed that we were completely surrounded by Narnian creatures but that wasn't what my focus was on. The man who had previously had a sword to my brother's throat was now looking at Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin and I curiously. I couldn't breathe. The man was the same man that had appeared in my dream before Edmund woke me up. The man that I dreamed about was Prince Caspian.

Prince Caspian locked eyes with me and it seemed like he was staring into my soul. I couldn't move, I could hardly even breathe. His stare was completely penetrating.

Finally, he broke our gaze and glanced down at the sword in his hand which was Peter's. His eyes grew wide and he looked at all of us in confusion, "High King Peter." Prince Caspian said in amazement.

I watched as my brother almost snorted in amusement, "I believe you called for us." Peter said.

Caspian looked around and met my gaze for the second time, "Well yes, but I thought that you would be older."

I almost giggled at Peter's retort, "Well, if you would like we could come back in a few years."

"No!" Caspian exclaimed, he stuck out his hand to stop Peter. "No, it's alright. Your just not exactly what I had expected." He said.

He glanced at me for the third time and left his gaze there this time. I felt myself melting. I tried to scold myself. I never acted this way around boys, why was I doing it now. He was only a tall, dark and handsome Prince.

'_Oh, what am I kidding. He is perfect!' _I thought dreamily to myself.

"Well neither are you." Edmund muttered, interrupting my thoughts.

At this I finally broke my gaze from the Prince and looked around. I was surprised to find that the Narnia creatures were working together. There were centaurs, minotaur's, dwarfs, fauns, wolves, and even a mouse.

"Common enemies can unite even the oldest of foes." A badger said wisely.

The mouse that had been standing off to the side decided to make his presence known, "We have anxiously awaited your return my liege." He said as he bowed before myself and my siblings. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He told Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." I heard Lucy whisper in my ear.

Suddenly the mouse whipped around and pulled out his sword, "Who said that?" he demanded.

I looked over at Lucy who was blushing wildly, "Sorry." She said softly.

The mouse looked a little put off and he bowed to Lucy, "Your majesty," he addressed and then he went on to say all the things that she _could _call him. I got the feeling that he certainly disliked being called cute.

I watched as Caspian gave Peter his sword back after a small exchange of words that they had. Peter thanked him and then turned to leave. Caspian looked after Peter with his brows squished together in confusion. Lucy and I walked up behind him, "Is he always like that?" Caspian asked before turning around to look at us.

"Sometimes, Peter can be a little moody at times." Lucy answered before she went to follow her brother leaving me alone with Caspian.

"After you, my lady." Caspian said as he bowed and held out his hand like a gentlemen. I smiled.

'_At least _some_ men can be the perfect gentleman_.' I thought.

I gave Caspian a grin before turning to follow my siblings with Caspian walking beside me. I stumbled along in complete disbelief. In that one small gesture of chivalry and that perfect grin of his, Prince Caspian had stolen my heart.

* * *

**_Any thoughts? Reviews?_**

* * *


End file.
